


Autumn

by Solea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Sherlock Holmes, sort of, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solea/pseuds/Solea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Autumn  
  
Against all probability the sun is shining at us through amber colored leaves. In Hyde Park. This is not a not deduction. This is an observation. I am living this particular version of hell just now because John has always wanted to walk here.

“Lived in London all my life, but I’ve never been by Parliament or walked in Hyde Park.”  
  
That fact? It’s right up there with “Hamish.” Both things I can’t manage to delete.

However, I set the table on fire… again. So here we are.  
  
There are…people everywhere. A vast swath of poorly dressed plebeians reclining under auburn leaves like a horrible distortion of Manet’s Picnic in the Park. We stroll along past a bit of scarred landscape. I’m practically crawling out of my skin when I see it.  
  
“See that John? That area just there?”

“Yeah, bit of a blight. They should turf over it.”

“They won’t. The IRA set a bomb off there in 1982. Killed several soldiers and 7 horses.”

“Sherlock-”

“One horse lived. They made it horse of the year. Sefton or somesuch.”

“How nice for it.”

“Not really. It’s rider was traumatized…I believe he ended up murdered his children and killing himself years later. John? What’s wrong?”

“Piss off.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“It’s a beautiful day. Sure you don’t fancy finishing our walk?”

I watch John’s retreating back, sun-dappled and ramrod straight and feel the curl of an “insufferably smug” smile tugs at my lips. Then I notice his left hand, clenching and unfurling. My smile dies and I lengthen my stride in order to catch him up. I’ll make him tea back at the flat. I hope it's enough.


End file.
